Plows, pushers, and similar implements are often employed on vehicles to remove materials such as snow accumulation from roads, parking lots, and other surfaces. To allow these implements to move material across surfaces that are uneven, the structure for mounting the implement to the pushing vehicle must incorporate some degree of flexibility. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,148,617 and 6,154,986 teach structures for mounting an articulated plow to a vehicle while allowing a limited degree of floating of the plow to accommodate uneven surfaces. The float structure appears to be designed to allow the main blade to tilt a few degrees forward or backwards by pivoting, so as to accommodate undulation in the paved surface as the plow advances; however, the degree of motion appears to be limited to such slight tilting of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,363 teaches an apparatus for collecting and removing refuse from ground surfaces, where the device is mounted to a vehicle by a vertically sliding, spring-loaded mechanism for biasing the device into contact with the ground surface. Again, the degree of motion provided appears to be limited.